1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly relates to a display apparatus having an airtight container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display apparatuses, such as a field emission device (FED), a display unit formed of electron-emitting devices, luminous layers, and the like is provided inside an airtight container. In addition, wires are connected to the electron-emitting devices from the outside of the airtight container, and a voltage is applied to the wires, so that the electron-emitting devices are driven. A fluorescent film is bombarded with electrons emitted from the electron-emitting device, and the luminous layer emits light in accordance with an emission current. In order to obtain a stable emission current, the airtight container is required to have high airtightness.
On the other hand, since the airtight container is formed by sealing peripheral portions of a pair of insulating substrates, an abnormal potential distribution may occur in some cases due to charging of the airtight container, a potential applied to the display unit, and/or a current flowing therethrough. In particular, in the vicinities of the peripheral portions of the substrates (sealed portions), an abnormal potential distribution is liable to occur. The abnormal potential distribution as described above may cause abnormal discharge and eventually may lead to damage, such as disconnection of wires, to the display apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-087474 has disclosed that the potential is set using a conductive adhesion member.